Pennywise vs Slender Man
Pennywise vs Slender man is a what if death battle. Description The masters of horror in one place at the same time. Everything is bound to be ok...right? Interlude Wiz: Fear has been a part of humans since the dawn of time. Boomstick: And these 2 take advantage of fear. Wiz: The stalking Slender man. Boomstick: And Pennywise the dancing clown. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Pennywise Wiz: Clowns have been symbols of fun for years. Boomstick: But one clown symbolizes death. Wiz: His name is Pennywise the dancing clown (Cue IT Opening scene (1:19 to 1:24) then cue, Pennywise theme) Boomstick: Well as you can see he lives in...wait where does he live. Wz: Boomstick that is not important,*ahem* Pennywise is very agile and fast even able to teleport Boomstick:Not to mention his weather control,such as when he was able to summon a hurricane with ease. He also has a somewhat strong healing factor. Like the time he regenerated from a shot to the head. Wiz: He even has telekinesis and mind control. The mind control part is probably one if not his weakest ability. (Cue Georgie meet Pennywise) Boomstick: HELL, he can even manipulate blood and can choose to be invisible to people. Wiz: He also survived meteor impact capable of taking out the earth itself. Boomstick: However the biggest flaw with Pennywise is his arrogance. At times he can be sooooooo arrogant that his prey could run or take advantage. Wiz:But with his mind control combined with his shapeshifting he can take the form of whatever you fear most. Boomstick: Like that one gym teacher who was a dick and always scared you as a kid? Wiz: Believe it or not exactly like that. Slender Man (Cue Slender ambience) Wiz: Slender man first originated from a photoshop contest. Boomstick: But little did the creator know it would become one of the biggest creepypastas ever made. Wiz: Slenderman is very powerful almost always leaving his victims in bloody messes. Boomstick: His abilities are varied but there are confirmed ones,such as his teleportation. Wiz: He also can give creature around him paranoia however sometimes it does no work. He also gives creatures the "Slender Sickness". It makes you nauseated and causes you to bleed from the inside. Boomstick: He also has teleportation and an insta-kill attack. However nobody really knows what he does during the instakill attack,However it only works when he is looked at. Also like pennywise he can choose who he wants to see him. Wiz: However he has powerful tentacles on his back,these can easily rip and tear people apart. Boomstick: He also has weather control. He can also make electronics malfunction,not to mention he can make things hallucinate. Wiz: While Slender has many abilities besides his tentacles he has no real defense. Thus making things unaffected by mental attacks very strong against him. Boomstick: His feats are somewhat big but the major ones are causing dimensional bleeding,and even defeating a trained knight. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set,it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pre-fight (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDq6TstdEi8, the camera zooms in on a sewer drain. We then see a tall figure in a black suit walk past a sewer drain) ?????:Hey (The figure stops and we see Pennywise in the sewer.) Pennywise: You know it's dangerous to go alone. How about you you take this. (Pennywise holds a balloon out from the sewer. The figure starts to grow in size. The figure graves Pennywise's arm and pulls him out. After this it is revealed to be Slenderman) Pennywise: Now that's not very nice. (Pennywise's teeth turn sharp and he smiles) Pennywise: Looks like i'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Fight Results _________________________ Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE! ???? :Like I said i'm stronger then you. ????: If I lose humanity will fall to you. So I UNDYNE WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN! vs Undyne coming soon Trivia * TUTF originally had Pennywise and Slenderman hitting each other with their "Insta kill abilities",but he ultimately decided not to as he thought it was really overused to have 2 abilities to hit each other at the same time. * There is a reference to the first DEATH BATTLE TUTF ever made. * This is the first time Horror characters were used in a TUTF death battle. Who would you be rooting for? Pennywise Slender Man Who do you think will win? Pennywise Slender Man Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Theundertalefan355 Category:Theundertalefan355 Season 1 Category:Creepypasta vs horror themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year